User blog:IbukiOnTheScene/Levels Update
Hello ! This blog post is an update on the levels page. Well I was skimming through the levels page, I have realized that they are all different not all are the same. So from now this should what the levels type page should read. [If you disagree please proceed into protest against this blog post] Don't be shy! :) ---- =Animal Levels Intro= ---- | special bubbles = | type = animals | difficulty = Very Hard | prev = Level 870 | next = Level 872 | prevtype = ghost | nexttype = classic }} Level 871 is the first level of the Haunted Mall, and also is the two-hundred and thirty-seventh Animal Level. To pass this level you must save 20 animals and score the minimum of 200,000 points in 45 bubbles or fewer. If you pass with remaining bubbles, they will, swell as the bubbles falling, score you additional points. Short Description describing in a few amount of words of the level. This level is known for its hell cluster from Level 870 to Level 872. Difficulty *Level Difficulty goes here. The level difficulty is Very Hard because the animals, black holes block you and the zen bubbles help you. Stars Strategy *Aim to the zen bubbles and shoot them 1animal Walkthrough VIDEO FOR THE LEVEL, MAKING SURE THEY PASS WITHOUT A BOOSTER :D ---- =Ghost Levels Intro= ---- | special bubbles = | type = ghost | difficulty = Easy | prev = Level 721 | next = Level 723 | prevtype = classic | nexttype = animals }} Level 722 is the thirteenth level of Thrilling Holloway and also is the one-hundreth and seventh Ghost Level. To pass this level you must save one ghost stuck in the middle and score the minimu of 1000 points in 32 bubbles or fewer. If you complete it with remaining moves they will score you, as well as the bubbles falling, additional points. Short Description describing in a few amount of words of the level. This level is really easy because the bubbles don't block you. Difficulty *This level is really easy, its base is surfaced easy. Stars Strategy *Aim at the zen bubbles. Walkthrough A VIDEO ABOUT THE LEVEL, MAKING SURE THEY PASS WITHOUT A BOOSTER. BOOSTER = NO POSTING :D ---- =Classic= ---- | type = animals | difficulty = Medium | prev = Level 999 | next = Level 1001 | prevtype = ghost | nexttype = classic }} Level 998 is the twentieth and final level of Fiesty Volcano and also is the two-hundredth and ninth Classic Level. To pass you must clear 6 holes at the top and score the minimum of 32,000 points in 35 bubbles or fewer. If you pass with remaining bubbles, bubble rain will activate with your remaining bubbles and will score you additional points. Short description describing the level in fewer words. This level is awesome because they are technical stuff and combos that you can make to score a huge amount of points. Difficulty This level is medium, because there can be times where you can fail and times you won't. Stars Strategy *Aim at the line blast and zen bubbles. Walkthrough A VIDEO OF SOMEONE PASSING IT WITHOUT A BOOSTER, UNDER NO CIRCIMSTANCES SHALL THAT HAPPEN :D ---- =Description= ---- That's the level type info. Credit and Appreciation to: Milos Ivanis Thanks for contributing well I was away at the Candy Crush Soda Saga wiki editing it. Variety3241 For making me admin and making this possible. Emily Hy Making edits Kachun.then.90 Making level pages Thanks to everyone too!! ---- Category:Blog posts